A Step Closer
by HalKJAkiko
Summary: I thought you would never say it. It took you long enough to get this step closer. It was a beautiful night because I had a beautiful person in my arms. [RuHana]


**A Step Closer**

_By HalKJAkiko_

_**Rating:** PG-13 due to some ideas not suitable for younger audience, but I'm not sure if they'll even catch them._

_**Genre:** Romance, one shot_

_**Warning:** Not beta-read. Self-proofread once. _

_If you are not out to get diabetes, this is not for you. Be forewarned, don't flame me because you had too much sugar and sap. _

_**Pairing:** RuHana_

_**A/N:** No special occasion today. Not my birthday; not Hana's birthday; not Rukawa's birthday; not RuHana or HanaRu day; not even my sister's birthday. So why write? I don't know. You can say my hands itched or you can say my love for RuHana is so way over the limit that I can put down my violin and risk my life to do this. _

_Anyway, dedication time. This fic is for my friends though they are not, and I don't think they will ever be, yaoi-lovers, not to mention RuHana-lover. And my friends are in no particular order: **Yixi, Helen, Regina, Xiangjun, Meng Tian, Yi Hang, Cai Na, Liu Lu, Chen Yang, Lan Fang, Serene, Jolene, Galven, Lester and everyone who has come across my life thread.**_

_Also, most importantly this is for everyone who is in the **Ring of RuHanaRu**. I hope everyone has not forgotten this pairing and continues loving them for they are one true pair. I must apologize too for not getting the official website ready. I will not find any excuses and I deserve to be cooked for not doing anything ever since I get my weaver/watcher post. But I promise that right after this fic, I am starting on the website. I already have a rough idea for the layout._

_Now, enjoy the fic and give me comments and reviews. Sankyuu! _

_/.../ thoughts_

**A Step Closer**

"Oi Kitsune!" My eyelids twitched upon hearing this nickname coming out of that irritating-in-every-possible-way-and-yet-I-still-wanted-to-be-near-him red head.

"Don't you ignore the Tensai! I'm speaking to you, you should be honoured that such a genius like me would talk to a lowly creature as you, Kitsune! Nyahaha." That do'aho laughed his annoyingly cute laugh.

_/ Cute? Did I just say cute? God, I know mixing with a baka like him has side effects. But I didn't know the side effects would be this bad. /_ I mused upon how such a word could have come to my mind.

"Do'aho," I simply sighed as I sank further into my leather couch.

"Hey!" He pouted. "Aw... come on. Won't you just let me sit on your laps?"

"Why?" I asked, trying hard not to grab him right there and kiss him senseless and I was trying harder to control a certain part of my body to stay down.

"I just want to. Pleeeease?"

_/ Oh no, not those eyes. Please no, no no! Argh, don't nod your head, you moron! /_ I scolded myself mentally as I found myself nodding my head. _/ You are in for trouble. See if you don't get pounded if he found out that you feel **that** way towards him. You are inviting trouble. Now he can surely feel** that**... thing. / _

I watched as the red head in front of me bounced up and down hysterically as if he had found gold. My face was red. I did not need a mirror to know that I was blushing. He had just plopped himself on my laps and was hugging my neck as if I was a teddy bear.

"Woah! This feels good. Hey Kitsune, I didn't know your laps are so nice! If I had known, I would have sat on them every possible moment. Thanks!"

"Huh?" I looked at him, dazed and not registering a single thing he had said. I was busy concentrating on how warm his body was.

"Hmph!" He pouted again. "You're..."

_/ Argh! Torture! Someone up there must really hate me. If not, why did he or she let me have him **so** close and yet **can't** have him. /_

"Kitsune!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"You are not listening to me! Hmph! I don't want to sit on your laps any more. I am going to the kitchen to see what is holding Youhei up." He left my laps and I was quite, or truly said extremely, disappointed at that. I had begun to enjoy his warmth and he just left. I just stared at his retreating back and sighed.

_/ You don't know how hard it is for me to concentrate when you are so close. / _

Soon, I heard his voice again. He was talking to Youhei. The two of them walked in with Youhei carrying a tray containing three cups.

"Hey Rukawa. Heard from Hana that your tongue been stolen by the cat," Youhei teased.

"Do'aho. I was just thinking," I found an excuse.

That stupid red head chocked on his drink and started laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" Both Youhei and I stared at the shaking pile on the couch that had been a tall boy just seconds ago.

"You... Ki..." He was still laughing and was taking deep breathes calming himself. "Kitsune actually thinks!"

Youhei sweatdropped. I rolled my eyes. He was always like that. Laughing at his own jokes, no matter how silly they were or how _not_ funny they were. But seeing him laugh always made the corners of my lips turn up just that tiny little bit.

"What do you mean by that?" I raised an eyebrow, forcing the corners of my lips down.

"Well," he was red from laughing. "Nothing. It is just funny to see my best friend thinking."

_/ Best friend. I was his best friend. Only best friend. Well, better than worst enemy I guess. /_ Comforted myself.

"Hey! I thought _I_ am your best friend," Youhei pretended to be angry.

"Oh yeah. You are. You are my best best best friend in the whole wide world," he laughed his childish laugh and gave the other dark-haired boy a hug. "But Kitsune here is also my best friend. Haha, now don't get jealous, dear Youhei."

It seemed so strange to hear him call me his best friend when just two months ago we were at each other's throat every possible chance. Indeed, if you were to tell me that I would be sitting here in my home, talking (quite) peacefully with Sakuragi Hanamichi and his best friend while drinking coffee, you would probably, no, make that definitely, receive a severe chill-to-the-bone-and-you-wish-you-were-never-been-born killer glare from me. And if you told that to this impulsive red head who was now sitting beside me, you would receive a brutal head butt and a snicker that meant, "You are kidding, man, and I don't like it so you got my specialty. Don't have to pay, it's on the house."

_/ Oh gosh. I am making jokes. I am **joking**. The Ice Prince of Kanagawa is **joking**. That must be news. I just knew it is not wise to go near that red head. /_ I shook my head and sighed. _/ It is more not wise to drown in his brown eyes, get drunken by his laughter and voice and get ecstatically happy upon seeing him behave like a child and let him do whatever to you just because you oh-so-couldn't resist those pleading looks and those pouting lips. It is definitely not wise to fall for the red head who only treats you as a friend. /_

"See, Youhei! See!" His voice found its way into my head again and I was forced to focus on reality. I looked at him and he looked as if he had just discovered a new piece of land or just landed on Mars.

"I told you he is sick. He is definitely sick."

"Haha. And I just know the name of the disease he is having," Youhei chuckled.

"Huh?" Both Hanamichi and I looked at him blankly. As if this was the funniest answer he could ever receive, Youhei burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing, Youhei. Tell me what disease does he have! Tell me now. If Kitsune is really sick, we need to get the doctor. Youhei! Stop making me worry!" Hanamichi shook his laughing friend.

_/ He's worried about me. He's **worried** about me! He! Me! /_ My mind was screaming at me but I did not really make out whatever it was saying.

"He... he... haha...he has... gasp..." Youhei exhaled a long breath. "Alright, alright! Hana, will you stop shaking me? If you continue, I will get Cerebral concussion and won't be able to tell you. Then Rukawa can die a painful death!"

That put Hanamichi immediately to a stop. "Now, you better remember what disease the Kitsune's got!" He threatened. I could only smile slightly at the scene in front of me and my smile widened at the worried look on the red head. But the smile quickly flickered away just the candle was blown out by a gust of wind. I was eager to hear what Youhei had to say and he was definitely giving me the weirdest look. It was as if he knew what I was thinking exactly.

"He's suffering from..." Youhei paused mysteriously, giving me another look and ended off by lowering his voice dramatically. "... Hanamichophil(1)."

"Huh?" Hanamichi stared at him. My face was drained of all colours, not that any one would notice the difference anyway. He _knew_. He knew all along and he did not say anything. But of course, what did I expect him to say?

"Ah well, I think we better leave Rukawa to rest," saying so, Youhei stood up.

"But... but we can't leave. Kitsune's suffering from... Hana-whatever-phil and it sounds serious. We need to get him to the hospital. What if it gets worst? What if he died? No no, I can't let that happen," Hanamichi was pacing around, talking more like to himself. Then he was touching my forehead and my neck as if feeling for something. I was blushing terribly.

"Now now, Hana. Yes, Rukawa's having a serious sickness and it's in its last stage. Yup, that was how serious the sickness is," Youhei added as he received a worried look from Hanamichi. I did not know how to retaliate. Or rather I was too shocked that Youhei actually knew. I thought I had my tracks covered.

"Honto ni? Now what do we do? What do we do? Kitsune, why didn't you tell me you are sick? Why, huh?" He asked as he plopped down beside me on the couch, his brown eyes shone with worry and concern. I could only look at him and shook my head.

_/ You are really stupid, you know. You're really a do'aho. Naïve and innocent. But that is what I like about you. /_ I stared at him, my hands itching to touch his face and to tell him that my disease was loving him and to wipe the worries from his face. But I was afraid that the worst might happen. I was afraid that he would run away and never want to see me again. That would be worst than the situation I was in now.

"Youhei! It's getting worst. He could not even speak and his eyes are not focusing. Youhei, don't just stand there. Call the ambulance or something!" Hanamichi was worried sick.

"No need for that. Rukawa, you just need to rest for a while and think through some things, ne?"

I nodded. I need some time to calm down and to get over the shock that Youhei knew.

"Now, Hana, don't worry. He'll be alright. I just need to tell him a few things before we go so that he knows what to do when Hanamichophil strikes again. And I need to go get a few things so if you don't mind, can you wait for me outside?" Youhei, saying so, had already pushed the struggling red head out of my apartment door.

"Hana's out of the way, Rukawa's turn to clear his mind!" Youhei grinned as he brushed his hands on his jeans, as if he was preparing for something big.

"How..."

"How did I know? Hm... let me see... was it the blushes?" Youhei scratched his chin, pretending to be thinking hard. I could not help but blushed. "Or was it the looks... oh, you know, those longing looks while Hana was not looking but quickly averted when he turned back... maybe it was those times when you give in to everything he says... it could also be those gentle touches you stole when you thought it would not show too much..."

"Alright," my face was bleached white. "I do like Hanamichi, so?"

"No no, you don't like him." I raised an eyebrow. "You love him." Youhei continued.

"So?"

"So you have to tell him. You cannot go on like this. And I can see, you can too, that Hana treats and cares for you more than just a best friend."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How do I tell him?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way to get a step closer to Hana. And I think you better hit the shower. The colder the better. Tata. I'm going," Youhei gave the bulge at my groin a look and went out the door.

/ That bastard! To think he is making fun of me. / I was blushing and I was sure that I could cook an egg with the heat on my face. As I headed towards my bathroom, I could faintly hear the voice of that do'aho asking his best friend what he said and that annoying chuckle of Youhei that said, "Oh nothing, just some advice and I had so much fun teasing that block of ice. And I could just imagine him in his shower... hehe..."

------------------------- A week later, on 1st April --------------------

"What's that you want to tell the Tensai?" Hanamichi said annoying.

"I... Happy birthday."

"Oh. Haha, you remember?" He laughed nervously.

"I..." Chocked. I chocked on my words as I could not get pass the "I" word.

"Erm... How's your Hanamichophil disease? Youhei said it should be okay soon."

"It would be okay if you'd nod your head to what I'm saying later," I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." We stared at the setting sun as we sat on the warm beach. The crumpled surface of the sea was reflecting the last rays of the sinking sun, making it look as if the sea was coated with gold. The wind was blowing gently and Hanamichi's red locks tickled my cheeks. I took a glance at the boy beside me and decided to go all out.

"HanaIwanttosaythatIlikeyoualotandwantyoutobemyboyfriend."

"Kitsune? Has your Hanamichophil worsen? What're you saying? Can you say that in our language and not some alien tongue?"

"Hana," I swallowed.

"Hana..." he echoed as if it was some foreign word.

"I like you and would like you to be my boyfriend." There, it was out and I breathed out a long breath. But all too soon air was blocking my trachea and my heart was threatening to skip all the way out of my mouth as I waited for an answer. I did not dare look at him in the fear that I would see disgust in his eyes.

Something heavy and warm rested on my shoulder and I turned to see a mop of red hair.

"I thought you would never say it."

"Hana..."

"It took you long enough to get this step closer."

"I..."

"Ai shiteru." And he scooted closer to me before climbing onto my laps and laid his beautiful red head against my chest.

White spots burst out in front of my eyes as my face split into a grin. The first grin for so long. My arms tightened around him as I pressed my lips against his red hair.

We sat on the beach with winds in our hair and sand in our toes. My fingers were twined with his long and smooth ones and our lips were on each others, my tongue in his warm cavern and brushing his. Two shooting stars streaked across the sky while another twinkled extremely brightly.

It was a beautiful night because I had a beautiful person in my arms.

_Fin. 15/11/04 Done in 2 hours_

_(1) **Hanamichophil** is a word I coined that means Hanamichi-loving. It is made up by two parts: Hanamich (the "i" is eliminated due to the "o" of the second part of the word) and ophil. Ophil means loving in some other language that I cannot remember now but I'm definite that it means so because I heard it from my teacher. _

_**A/N:** Alright, I don't know what is going on in my head. Everything just poured out, so yup, if you had enjoyed this thrash from my ever thrashy brain, tell me. If you had not, tell me too. Flamers will be served roasted using their own flames. _


End file.
